Wasted
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Steve get's really sick one night will his adopted family be there for him when he needs them the most?Standing at the back door She tried to make it fast One tear hit the hard wood It fell like broken glass She said sometimes love slips away And you just can't get it back Let's face it For one split second She almost turned around But that would be like pouring rain drops Bac


Capter one

The feeling of a cool rough hand carding through my hair causes me to wake with a start as I realize it's just Dar and I try to relax. He's just checking on me,I came home this afternoon sick,more like Soda made me,we were working,and for better or for worse he can read me. He sensed it all morning,but didn't say anything till we went on lunch break,by then I was feeling like shit,and running a huge ass fever to make things better. He couldn't convince me to go to my own home,too dangerous there,with the old man being potentially drunk,and me being sick,it's just not a good combination. He convinced me to at least go to their house,let Darry take care of me,it took some wearing down on his end,I'm not used to be taken care of,I'm used to being on my own,I'm not used to letting my guard down easy,but I finally gave in,once he said he'd cover for me. He called Darry,who happened to be off this afternoon,he worked this morning early,started at 6,got off at 1,his shift has been this way for a few weeks now,it's not everyday,but he's been doing it to try to beat the heat of the day as much as he can. He came and got me about 20 minutes later,I talked to him on the phone before that so he could kinda gauge how bad off I was,and I was bad off,I am bad off,and we went to the pharmacy to get cough syrup,and other meds and things I might need,then he got me home. He got my temperature,it was pretty high,103,then had me take a shower,get changed into something more comfortable,take some medicine,then he let me sleep,he set me up on the couch.

I've been sleeping off and on ever since,it's been quiet all afternoon,Pony and Johnny have been at school,and Soda's been working. I woke up a little bit when everyone got home,around 4,but Dar shushed them as they came in,as to not disturb me,then it went quiet again,Pone and Johnny went to his room to do their homework and Soda went to shower,wash all the grease away. And I'm guessing it's around dinner time now,and he's waking me so he can get my temperature and get me to eat something. "Easy kid,it's alright Steve,I just needed to wake you so I can get your temperature and get you to eat something alright,you feeling any better"he asks gently,he's the only one I allow to call me kid at this point,anyone else would make me feel like a little kid,it would be demeaning,but with him it's not,it's comforting. "Not really Dar,I'm not feeling any better but I'm not feeling any worse"I murmur coughing a little bit as I feel him rub my back, "I figured as much little buddy,if your fever still isn't down in the next hour or so it might be time for the ER,just to be safe"he murmurs softly,knowing very well I don't want to go,but knowing I might need to as bad as I'm feeling.

"Ok Dar,what time is it"I ask as I let him place the thermometer in my mouth so we can see the damage. "It's around 6,we're getting ready for dinner,Pone's setting the table,and I know what you're thinking little buddy,don't worry about it if we have to go to the ER,we'll deal with it when and if it comes to that alright"he says gently,he knows how to read me too well,just like with Soda,he can tell what we're thinking even if we're not saying it. He removes the thermometer and he holds it up to the light to see what it says, "how bad's the damage Dar"I ask softly,afraid to know,but knowing I need to at the same time. "Still 103 I'm afraid,it's not budging,I'm definitley thinking it might be time for the ER kid,as much as you don't want to,I do want you to try and eat something first ok"he murmurs softly handing me a glass of water,and the medicine cup with the nasty purple medicine in it,it's suposed to be grape flavored,not that it helps. I down the medicine like a shot,just get it over with,then I slowly drink the water,then I set the glass down on the table. "Ok I trust you Dar"I murmur as I feel him squeeze my shoulder, "alright,I think I'll let you eat in here tonight kid,after that it'll be time to get ready for the ER"he murmurs getting up from where he was sitting on the table as I nod.

He leaves the room as I sit up and it takes a minute to get my bearings,there's no doubt about it I'm sick,and I need the ER,though I don't want it,I haven't been to the ER in about 2 years,when I got beat really badly,and made the judgment call that I needed it. I don't like going,I don't like getting poked and prodded,having to let my guard down,having to show my cards,having to stay in a strange place,I just don't like it. Before I know it he's back,with a bowl of soup and Sprite, and he sets it on the table in front of me. I can hear hushed voices coming from the kitchen,he's told them,and they're worried,knowing that Dar wouldn't consider the ER for any of us unless he thought It was serious. The last person to go to the ER was Soda,a few months ago,he cut his arm at work,and it was fairly deep and needed stitches. "They're worried ain't they"I murmur softly as I grab the bowl of soup,knowing I need to give it a fair chance, "of course they are kid,they care about you,I care about you, now try to eat alright"he says gently ruffling my hair, "OK"I murmur taking that first bite. He leaves again after this to eat dinner with the others,and I manage to eat about half a bowl,and finish the sprite,then I'm just done. I set it down on the table and then I lean back against the couch,half way watching what's on the TV. After a little while he comes back again,and I know it's time to go,and there's no use fighting it,I feel like shit,and I need help. "I'm afraid it's time little buddy,I'm going to get your shoes on then we can get going alright"he murmurs gently as he grabs my converse. "Ok,I'm sorry about all of this Dar"I murmur softly as kneels down to help me with my shoes since I'm too tired to.

"Don't worry your pretty head about that Steve,I'm used to all of this by now"he murmurs as he gets my shoes on,then ties them. I let him help me up,then we make our way to the front door. I hear him tell everyone that he'll be back as soon as he can,hopefully with me in tow,and that he'll call with updates. Then we go out to the truck. I let him help me get inside and buckled in,then he gets in the drivers side. Before I know it I'm dozing off,the last thought on my mind being of how I'm scared how this will all turn out,and just worry about seeing a doctor,and a worry about this being more serious than we thought.


End file.
